


Satisfied

by Flaming_queen



Series: Persona Hamilton au [1]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Falling In Love, Getting Together, Hamilton Lyrics, Multi, Rise and Yosuke are siblings because...., Song fic, Song: Satisfied (Hamilton), Unrequited Love, everyone else is there too but background, homophobic parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaming_queen/pseuds/Flaming_queen
Summary: He smiled. He knew she would drop everything for them. Anything for them to be happy.So her brother could be happy.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke & Kujikawa Rise, Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji, Kujikawa Rise/Narukami Yu, Kujikawa Rise/Seta Souji
Series: Persona Hamilton au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896472
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> Animatics are hard and I had some inspiration so I'm continuing this au thingy. Apologies in advance for bad grammar and If Rise is OOC.

"All right all right, that what I'm talking about!" Minako shouts as she lifts the glass to the sky, her other hand slung over the groom. He jumped earning a chuckle out of Yosuke and her. It was rare for anyone to take him by surprise. 

"Now give it up for the maid of honor Rise Hanamura!" She pointed her glass towards after recovering. The crowd around them cheered as Rise took the spotlight. Her heart fluttered at their antics. She'd never seen them this happy and off guard. Her hand grips tightly to the glass, lifting it cheering

A toast to the groom! 

"To the groom! To the groom!" The crowd cheered. 

To the bride!

To the bride! To the bride! 

Yosuke protest as the crowd laugh. Yu squeezes his hand and looks at him. He shuts up too engrossed in Yu's eyes. 

From your sister! 

She walks over to Teddie slinging an arm around him. They both laugh at their brother. She looks around the rest of their friend group. She turns her gaze back to the couple, eyes locking with Yosuke. 

Who’s always by your side 

By your side, by your side

He smiled. He knew she would drop everything for them. Anything for them to be happy. 

_ So her brother could be happy.  _

To your union 

To the union! To the revolution!

And the hope that you provide 

You provide. You provide.

Yu pulls him closer kissing him. 

May you always. 

Be satisfied. 

She freezes. Her eyes locked onto them.

Rewind, Rewind

Everyone had someone to call their own. Yukiko and Chie were together, and she knew Naoto and Kanji were in love with each other. Why couldn’t she find anyone? Why was she left felling 

Helpless....skies….skies

Drowning in em...drowning

Rewind 

She feels herself falling deeper into those memories and feeling she thought she locked away long ago. 

I remember that night, I might just (rewind) 

I remember that night, I might just (rewind) 

I remember that night 

I remember that…

She blinks at the scene unfolding in front of her; a perfect replica of her memory of that night.  She walked around finding Yosuke, Teddie, and herself dancing and laughing at the gala. Fans bombarding her for autographs and to dance, Teddie grabbed Yosuke to flirt with some girls. He looked desperately towards her hoping she would get him out of the situation. She smiled sadly silently mouthing him good luck. 

She hoped Yosuke found someone though. Someone who loved him. 

_Someone their family approved of._

She frowned, remembering how her family reacted when they found out Yosuke was gay. They were counting on the gala to find someone though she hoped that he wouldn't let their parents get to him. She wondered if she would find someone too. Someone that didn't care about her status, but all of that was forgotten the moment he walked in. 

I remember that dreamlike candlelight 

Like a dream that I can’t quite place 

But Yu, I’ll never forget the first time I saw your face

Girls. Guys. Everyone gravitated toward him. 

Intelligent eyes in a hunger-pang frame 

He caught her eyes coming over for a simple greeting. Flustered she almost forgot how to speak. 

Set my heart aflame, ev’ry part aflame 

This is not a game 

He took her hand guiding her in the ballroom. Their movement almost synced up. 

“You strike me as a woman who has never been satisfied.” Yu started. Her senses finally came back to her as she remembered why anyone would come near her. 

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean. You forget yourself.” She said annoyed. 

“You're like me, I’m never satisfied.” 

“Is that right.” She said, amused. 

“I have never been satisfied.” Her heart fluttered. 

“My name is Rise Hanamura.” She smirked as they kept dancing, feeling herself fall deeper for him. 

“Yu Narukami.” He brought her closer.

“Where is your family from?” She didn’t care at that moment. He was hers but that didn’t mean she wasn’t the least bit curious. 

“Unimportant there are millions of things I haven’t done.” He stumbled. 

“Just you wait, just you wait.” His head rested on her forehead, recovering from his stumble. They stare at each other deep in their world. 

“Narukami!” Someone shouts. He turns around pulling apart but not before telling her to meet him afterward. She flushes her mind only racing with thoughts of him. 

So so so…

So this is what it feels like to match wits 

With someone at your level! What the hell is the catch?

It’s the feeling of freedom, of seeing the light. 

It’s Ben Franklin with a key and a kite. 

You see it right?

She dances around, nothing being able to damper her mood. 

The conversation lasted two minutes, maybe three minutes

Everything we said in total agreement!

It’s a dream and it’s a bit of a dance 

A bit of a posture, it’s a bit of a stance. 

He’s a bit of a flirt, but I'mma give it a chance. 

I asked about his family. Did you see his answer? 

He’s penniless, he’s flying by the seat of his pants. 

She looks around her eyes meeting Yu’s. She smiles quickly shifting her gaze to find someone else. 

Handsome, boy does he know it

Peach fuzz and he can’t even grow it. 

I wanna take him far away from this place 

She spots Yosuke alone, his eyes staring helplessly at someone. A smirk decorates her face. Her gaze follows his wanting to know who took his heart but then he sees  _ him _

Her eyes widen and panic. She’d never seen him this 

Helpless

His eyes are just. 

Helpless

No. She internally screamed. He was supposed to be his. Why did he have to fall in love with him? She could have him but 

I realize 

Three fundamental truths at the exact same time

She wants to but she can’t do that. Yosuke finally looks over at her. 

“Rise” He starts. She turns around not daring to meet his gaze.

Why him. She wants to yell, but she doesn't she just starts walking towards Yu.

“Rise!” She ignores his cry. 

Once she reaches him she holds tightly onto his hand dragging him as he rushes to apologize to his friends. 

“Where are you taking me?” Yu said. Looking at her with a concerned expression. 

“I’m about to change your life.” She explained not daring to look back at him. She was resigning her love and she didn’t know if she could face him at that moment. He let her drag him silently after that. 

Number one!

I’m a girl in a world in which my only job is to marry rich. 

_ And she had the feeling Yu would be the only one to get through him.  _

I’m the wittiest and the gossip in Tokyo city insidious and Yu is penniless. 

Ha!

That doesn’t mean I want him any less. 

“Yosuke Hanumara, It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He nervously introduces himself. She holds back a laugh as he suitably glares at her. She turns to see Yu with a small blush decorating his face. She sighs knowing that he is falling for him. 

“Hanumara.” He asked their eyes locking. She smiled. 

“My Brother.” 

Number Two! 

He’s after me because 

_ I’m an idol and a Hamurra sibling. _ She thought a bit bitterly. She loved her brothers and her career but she wished one of her identities didn’t involve her being wanted for her status. 

To elevate his status, I’d have to be naive to set that aside. 

Maybe that is why

I introduced him to Yosuke. Now that his Husband. 

Nice going Rise he was right you’ll never be satisfied.

“Thank you for all your service,” Yosuke said winking as he tried to push his anxieties away. Yu smiles, taking one of his hands in his. 

“If it took fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it.” He leans down planting a kiss on the brunette's hand. 

“Duuuuude.” He hastily takes his hand back blushing. Yu frowns and he quickly realizes he never wants to see that again he stutters excuses. She puts on a smile for them. 

“I’ll leave you to it.” 

Number three. 

I know my brother like I know my own mind. 

You’ll never find anyone as trusting or as kind. 

_ She knows Yosuke and as much as he has his moments she also knows how trusting and kind is.  _

If I tell him that I love him he’d be silently resigned.

_ It was always so tempting to steal him. She knew he’ll resent her, but if anyone asked _

He would say “I’m fine” 

He’d be lying

She watched as she saw an image of him breaking down. She wondered if he’ll ever be able to love anyone else and not care about what their parents thought or would he hurt himself and marry a woman for convenience. Something she had to do, but maybe it would be easier. 

But when I fantasize at night, it’s Yu’s eyes. 

She cresses an image of Yu in her mind. She cries thinking about what she lost. 

_ How much happier she would be.  _

As I romanticize what might have been if I hadn’t size 

Him up so quickly. 

At least my dear brother is his husband. 

At least I keep his eyes in my life. 

She blinks bringing herself back to the present. She feels the tears starting to run down her face as she looks at how happy they look together. 

To the groom!

To the groom, to the groom!

She starts cheering again, the crowd cheering with her. 

To the bride!

To the bride! To the bride.

From your sister 

Who’s always by your side 

She goes near Yosuke hugging him tightly. 

Who’s always by your side

To your union 

They pull apart tears, happy tears in his eyes filling his eyes. 

To the union! To the revolution! 

And the hope that you provide

He smiles at her. Her gaze shifts to Yu and he smiles at her too. 

May you always be satisfied

Satisfied, satisfied 

And I know he’ll be happy as his bride 

Internally she frowns thinking to herself 

And I know. 

I’ll never be satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought maybe Rise would give up on Yu if it's for someone really close to her. How does Yu convince Yosuke not to care about his parents or gain their approval who knows maybe if I do helpless or something?


End file.
